Those moments
by xoanneox
Summary: Her 'friendship' with her brother was strange, but it was a friendship. 7 moments of friendship and love between Clary and Jonathan. [Pairings: no real pairings.][multiple worlds, times etc etc]


**Title:** Those moments

 **Prompt** : 50 prompt tables – table A (1 tm 7)

 **Pairing** : no real pairings, just mentions of.

 **World** : changes every time.

 **Genres:** friendship  & hurt/comfort

 **Words:** 1477

 **Note** ; So, I have spent my whole day reading and was in the mood for another TMI fanfiction so here it goes~ And instead of Alec and Clary this time it's Clary and Jonathan. (BTW why the hell does FF say it's Jonathon? I thought it was Jonathan so I'm just gonna use Jonathan. **This isn't fully in chronologic order (some are) and it switches from world.** **Jonathan isn't always bad.** ** _Credits to lyrics and quotes below._**

 **Summary:** Her 'friendship' with her brother was strange, but it was a friendship. 7 moments of friendship and love between Clary and Jonathan. [Pairings: no real pairings.][multiple worlds, times etc etc]

* * *

 _He was her brother_

 **First kiss**

He wasn't happy with her first kiss. No, not at all. She was his precious little sister. His. That bastard didn't have the right to touch her like that. He was at a party of a friend of his, Jace, when he caught her kissing the bastard. Really, he was a nice guy and all, but that didn't give him the right to kiss his little sister. So he walked up at them, got Clarissa out of his grip and dragged her with him.

 _But he wanted to be so much more_

 **Final**

"Jon, why did you do that?" He had taken her outside and Clarissa wasn't happy with that. "Clarissa, th-," he was cut off by her. "It's Clary. Jon, how many times do I have to tell you that before you finally get it? It's _Clary_." She huffed. He could see that she was not happy with him at the moment, and that didn't make him happy. She wanted to walk past him but he stopped her. "You're not going back in, Clary. Final."

 _I'd catch a grenade for ya_

 _Throw my hand on a blade for ya_

 _I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

 _You know I'd do anything for ya_

 **Numb**

She was looking at him in that way again. Her so called 'little sister' look. He looked her in the eyes, those sparkling green eyes, and bit his lip. "I'm sorry Clary. I just wanted to protect you, you know that right?" he apologized. She looked at the ground, as if that was so interesting, sighed softly and looked back at him again. "I know Jon, and I'm really happy with the fact that you're looking out for me but he really makes me happy," Clary said. She went with her hand through her hair and smiled softly at him. "I know you want to protect me," she continued, "Really, that's great. But like I said, he makes me happy." She walked past him this time and he saw that she walked back to Jace, but he just stood there.

 _I would go through all this pain_

 _Take a bullet straight through my brain_

 _Yes, I would die for you, baby_

" _You're mine, Angel. Every last piece of you. I won't let anything change that."_

 **Broken wings**

Clarissa looked at him. He wasn't always bad. He was just a bit fucked up in his mind, but he wasn't truly bad. She believed that, yes she did. Until now. She had been drawing him, as an angel with broken wings, because she saw him like that. He was an angel but all the destroying others did to him made him unworthy of heaven and so he was sent to this hell. Heh. People say 'hell on earth' but it should've been 'hell is earth'. He had seen her drawing and approached her, innocently. "Clary, dinner is ready," he had said. She had looked up and nodded. "I'll come in a few minutes," she had said. Then he noticed what she had been drawing and looked up at her, grinning wickedly. "You're drawing your brother again, eh Clary?" He had stopped grinning and was now smirking. She had looked down because she was blushing but that had apparently displeased him. And that was how she ended up like this. He had her chin in a hand, making her look up at him. "You should look at me when I'm talking to you," he hissed.

His pleased mood had disappeared and Clary was starting to be afraid. In the last few days he had acted pretty normal but now he was like this again, and Clary didn't know how to handle that. "You're mine, understood?" The only thing she could do was weakly nod. "You should look at your owner when he's talking to you," he finished. Clary's eyes widened when she heard him call himself her master. She really couldn't handle this.

 _Life is like a beautiful melody,_

 _Only the lyrics are messed up._

 **Melody**

Clary believed that they could have been a normal brother and sister. Really. But there were a few things that made that impossible; valentines upbringing had damaged him. He had affected him before he was literally even born. Clary sometimes wished that her mother had taken Jonathan with them. He could have been a normal teenager, though still a shadowhunter with demon blood in his own, but he could have grown up relatively normal.

Clary really wished that that had happened, because she knew that she would have loved him like the brother she needed so much at the moment.

Yes, she needed him.

 _Do not let the past steal your future_

 **Rule**

He had made so much mistakes. He had hurt her. He had left her. He had left her alone, he wanted to protect her, but in the end he had hurt her. She was sitting on her bed, looking quit sad while she bit her lip. In front of her sat his brother, on his knees, crying uncontrollably while muttering apologies. "By the angel, Clary, I'm so sorry.." "I shouldn't have done that…" "I just wanted to protect you.. So you wouldn't get hurt but in the end it was me who hurt you the most…" Clary had heard enough. She placed herself in front of him, he looked up to her, looking confused, until she wrapped her arms around him. It wasn't a soft hug. No. It was a hug of need. Clary could feel him trying to get even closer to her. She tried to calm him down with a few words and after half an hour he finally stopped crying.

"It's alright," she said, "I know you tried to protect me. I forgive you." She sat back and looked at his face, and then gave him a kiss on his forehead, like he used to do to her.

 _I smile because you're my sister. I laugh because you can't do anything about it._

 **Chocolate**

When it was valentine, he was usually the one who gave her chocolate. It still freaked her out but he did it, anyways. When she asked one day why he still did it his answer was enough to made her think about it for a whole week. "I'm your brother. You're my sister. We can't do anything about that but that doesn't mean that I can't let you see how much I love you."

The fact that he gave her chocolate twice on one day didn't really help; one in the morning when they were alone and the other one at school when they had their break together.

People still asked why the hell he gave her chocolate.

 _It's sad when someone you know becomes_

 _Someone you knew._

 **Nostalgia**

The door ringed. Jonathan didn't expect visitors but he couldn't predict anything anymore these days. Two years ago his little sister came back into his life. A year later left she his life again. But she left everyone's life. She died.

Exactly a year ago she left. He still didn't know what he thought of the fact that he only knew her really well for one year. The only thing he knew about that was that it was far too short. He had wanted to share so much with her, teach her so much more and love her so much more. It had hurt hime incredible when she left.

So when he opened the door and saw Jace, Clary's boyfriend of that time, Simon, her best male friend, Isabelle, her best female friend and Alec, a brother figure for her he was surprised. They weren't friends or something so he really didn't expect them to be there.

"Hello," he greeted. In that short time Clary was in his life she had taught him some manners. He walked back as an invitation for them to come in but they didn't. Jace, the leader figure of the group, started speaking.

"We thought you wanted to have this," he said shortly. This confused Jonathan but when he saw the letter in his hands with his name on it, it became a bit clearer. When he saw the way it was written it was even more clear. That was Clary's handwriting.

He looked questioningly at the four of them. Jace sighed and started explaining. "We.. We were going through Clary's things and we found this. We assumed that she wanted to give this before she.. left."

It was from Clary. To him. He shortly thanked them, for real, and they left when he wanted privacy to read it. He sat down to read the letter and finished it, but he had to stop occasionally because his tears were too much too read through.

God damn. He missed her.

 _It sometimes doesn't matter what one wants_

 _because in the end he was still her brother_

* * *

Credits:

Mortal instruments - Cassandra Clare

 _I'd catch a grenade for ya_

 _Throw my hand on a blade for ya_

 _I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

 _You know I'd do anything for ya_

 ** _\- Bruno Mars (Grenade)_**

 _I would go through all this pain_

 _Take a bullet straight through my brain_

 _Yes, I would die for you, baby_

 ** _\- Bruno Mars (Grenade)_**

"You're mine, Angel. Every last piece of you. I won't let anything change that." ― Becca Fitzpatrick, Finale

Life is like a beautiful melody,

Only the lyrics are messed up.

\- **Hans Christian Anderson**

Do not let the past steal your future. \- **thatonerule**

I smile because your my sister. I laugh because you can't do anything about it. **-unknown**

It's sad when someone you know becomes someone you knew **- unknown.**

He was her brother,

but he wanted to be so much more.

It sometimes doesn't matter what one wants,

because in the end he was still her brother

 **\- Annemarie ten Dam**


End file.
